The rapid development of technology has resulted in devices becoming more and more complex. This complexity increases the number of points of failure in the devices, and the difficulty in identifying the particular point of failure. Some devices, such as automotive control computers, include an interface for analyzing operation of the device. This interface allows the device to provide an identification, typically by using a diagnostic code, of a point of failure. The interface is typically a hard-wired interface that requires the device to be analyzed and the analysis device to be located in the same general geographical area.
Telemetry is one technique that is used by utility operators to remotely monitor utility meters. Telemetry allows utility operators to save time and money by obtaining usage information without requiring a “meter reader” to visit the location of the utility meter to manually read the utility meter. Conventional telemetry systems were focused on reducing the burden on utility operators and did not consider interaction with the utility subscriber.